


Burnt Fingertips

by Jhonnies



Series: Companion Fics [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small explosion caused small burns. A ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Fic filling the prompt by effingeden on Bite Size Bits of Fic on Livejournal:
> 
> Bones, Any, burnt fingertips

"Booth."

"Cam."

"There was a minor explosion here at the lab. The result of one of Zack and Hodgins' experiments."

The FBI agent noticed his ex-lover's hesitation:

"How is he?!"

"He's not very hurt, but I thought you should know."

"Thanks, Camille."

He hung up the phone and dashed out of the FBI building towards his car.

 

When he arrived at the Jeffersonian institute he was on the warpath, growling at everyone that tried to approach him. He reached the forensic platform where his lover sat with bandages over his right hand.

"Zack, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Seeley. There are only first degree burns over this hand."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"You have to accept you can't always keep me safe, Love."

"Never. But I can take your pain away."

Booth held out his hand waiting for his lover's to cover it. When Zack did as expected, the agent gently removed the white bandages and lightly kissed every fingertip.

Zack smiled:

"You may be right about that assumption."


End file.
